To Fight for the One You Love
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: Jun likes Hikari, Hikari likes koki, and koki likes Hikari! What will Jun do to get the heart of the girl he loves? And what will Koki do to stop him? Scarfshipping oneshot.


"Hey, Hikari, where are you going?" the boy asked, leaning against the couch the girl was sitting on.

The girl looked over at him. "I'm going to see Koki," she answered, getting up off the couch.

"Huh? Why?" he asked, agitatedly.

"I'm sorry, Jun. See ya," she said, giving him a quick peck on the check before running out the door. This left the boy stunned as he quietly watched her go. The girl knew he liked her but the one she liked right now was Koki, not Jun.

The door opened as the girl came running in. The boy boy was sitting on the couch reading a book when his silence was interrupted. "Ah, Hikari, you came again. Jun's going to get lonely. After all he can't survive without (your) attention," he said, setting the book down on his lap.

This statement made her stop to think for a moment about what he had just said. "Yeah, sorry for always imposing on you like this. He's not that lonely, I gave him plenty of attention this morning. Like something that idiot would do, waking me up at five in the frickin morning. 'I can't sleep' my butt. He only –" she stopped, realizing what she was doing.

"You seem really close to Jun; I'm jealous. You and me have know each other for just as long but we were never really that close," he said, a poker-faced smile on his face.

"Y-yeah." It was all she could muster out. Too many things were racing through her head at once. She thought: I-f he was jealous of Jun then maybe ... maybe I have a chance left.

"Koki! Are you trying to steal all of my attention?" yelled the bond, as he pounced on the girl, tightly hugging her from her back.

"On the contrary she came her on her own free will without my prior knowledge," explained Koki, keeping his cool while Jun was in a fit of Jealousy.

"J-Jun!" she snapped, half scolding the for interrupting them and half gasping for air.

Underneath his cool, calm, unchanging poker-face he was agitated at how the blond could so easily show his affection for the girl. If he didn't move soon he wouldn't have another chance like this again. "Hikari, I'm sorry to be bugging you with something so trivial but, could you perhaps go get us some drinks?" he asked, showing a salesman smile.  
"Sure! Leave it to me!" she exclaimed, running into the kitchen. She slammed her hands against the table, her face completely flushed. If this keeps up for much longer it was going to be bad for the heart.

"Why'd you drive her out like that?" asked the boy, lounging on the chair eagerly waiting for the girl return.

"Now, what would make you think I drove her away?" he asks, whipping away his poker-face.

"What would make me think that? Ever since we were young you've been doing the same thing – Making her pointless errands until you can make an opportunity for yourself," he answered, glaring at the boy.

"When we were young you would always hog Hikari. Back then and now being so frank about our feelings, something I can't do. To be honest, I'm jealous. Jealous I have to resort to such tactics to get some 'attention' as you would put it. Thinking and being smart are some of the only things I can do right. If I don't take this opportunity now I don't think I'll have another one," he explained, tightly clasping his hands together.

"Are you trying to say I'm going to have to fight you for her?" he questioned. If so the one thing he would have to worry about is Koki's brain. This would be one heck of a fight.

"Aww, come on, Jun, we all know you like Hikari," he disclosed, half smirking and half laughing at the boy.

He sat there silently, nothing more could be said. He knew, though, Koki wouldn't go down without a fight because he knew his emotions he felt toward her were nothing less than true.  
With nothing more to say to each other, the boys sat there , in complete silence, waiting for the girl to come with the refreshments. Koki let out a few chuckles at the book he was reading and Jun sat there staring out the window, deep in thought about what the boy had just said to him.

She had thought for sure Jun would run into the kitchen screaming to hurry up with the drinks. This made her chuckle and think: "What, was I expecting something?" There seemed to be a tense atmosphere in the air which was effecting her as well.

The glass began to fill with the red liquid, splashing out as it neared the top. Better late than never, right? Balancing three glasses, fill to about the rim of the glass, was quite a challenge endeavor for the girl. She stopped, standing right in front of the door. "Jun! Come open the door. I don't have any spare hands," she yelled, leaning against the wall. Her eyes widened as her body stiffened. "Why did I call Jun instead of Koki? Was it because I am a guest? Or is there more of a meaning to it?" she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened revealing a seemingly calm and relaxed blond. "Well, are you coming? I'm not going to hold this door forever, you know?"

She stared, full of question, at the boy. Silently she made her way into the room. Any other day she would have been overjoyed, but today was different.

"Oh, you made juice," the boy pointed out, bringing the glass to eye level. He gave her another smile as he sipped the cup of juice, anticipating her reaction.

Was something really wrong? Only moments ago she was completely flustered by that same exact smile. "umm, yeah. Sorry it took so long," she responded, picking up a glass for herself. It was a complete lie. She knew the only reason she took so long was because of Koki. Now it almost seems as if she couldn't care less about the boy.

"Hikari! You really took so long!" the boy exclaimed, jumping onto the girl. As he hit her the juice, she was holding, spilled all over her.

"J...Jun," she said, in a monstrous voice. Not only did she loose interest in Koki but, to make matters worse, she just had to go and get juice spilled on her. Juice!

"Oh, whoops. Sorry, Hikari," he said, facing Koki with the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.

She turned around, face hidden behind her bangs. Then just like a volcano she erupted. "Are you stupid or just an idiot? Who in their right mind would jump on someone with juice in their hands? Repent! Repent now!" she screamed, thrashing her hands about in an angry fit.

"I repented and as repentance I'll help you wash it off," he suggested, pulling the girl through the door.

"Oh, but, Jun, wouldn't it be easier to just put time in the washer?" Koki asked, ready to fight as well.

"She doesn't have any clothes to wear. Besides, it's only a juice stain, not like she's drenched or anything," he said, pushing the girl out the door and to the kitchen.

After much pushing, shoving, and fighting they finally arrived at the kitchen. "Hey! Jun!" the girl yelled, tying to get out of the boy's grasp. Never, never in her life did she feel so powerless.

The boy didn't even move a muscle at all the girls yelling and screaming; he just watched her. Finally she gave up, tears had begun to form. He knew the girl hated this, but still didn't do anything. She then felt the blond wrap himself around herself. Her eyes shot open and mouth dropped open, to scold the boy, but nothing came out. "Hikari, I've never been more serious in my life when I say don't go near him," he said, voice muffled as he talked into the girl's shoulder.

As if entranced by the boy she asks "Who? Koki?" She herself, at the time, didn't even know whey she was listening to him.

"So you're going listen to me?" he asked, lying his head down on the girl's shoulder.

"Nope, not at all. I'm just interested in knowing who 'him' is," she said, very bluntly.

"Wha?" he said, bringing his head up to look at the girl.

She just laughed at the boy's face. For some reason she felt rather realized. In contrast to the girl's laughter Jun was yelling at her.

The book closed as the boy looked out the window. He would have to fold. Jun played this game right and won. From the very beginning he knew what the outcome would be, but still kept on playing along. Maybe this loss was win in itself? A wide, menacing grin came to the boy's face as a chuckle came out.

She stretched her arms out, talking in a big whiff of air. "Well, it's about time I start searching for a new love."

"Hikari!" the boy whined, lying on the ground.

"Mmm, I'm a little tired so, how about we go home?" she said, walking past the boy.

To the boy it seemed like he wasn't being given much of a chance. Well, it was better than staying there with Koki.

When the boy had gotten home he found the girl lying on the couch. It'd been a long day so it's only expected that she'd be exhausted. The boy yawned as he sat down next to her. Even if, right now, she didn't see him as anything he would always have her to himself.


End file.
